


Number Five and the end of the world

by ItsFfion



Series: Five and growing up [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: All the same but Five spend 2 years in the apocalypse instead of 38 and reveals a lot more to his siblings





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> I bindged watches the umbrella academy on netflix when it came out and tgen rewatched it a bunch of times, so of course in going to do this  
> Some of the characters may be written wrong and I don't really swear so if I do on this, it will be cencored out like h*ck soo  
> Also I love klaus and Five if thats not realised

Coming home for their dad's, or as he's usually called, Sir Reginald Hargreaves funeral was difficult to say the least. They all found out in their own ways, Klaus found out by being revived from a drug overdose in a ambulance, Diego found out after he saved a family and glancing at their TV, Luther found out by getting a message sent to him on to moon, Allison found out after a worker for her told her and finally Vanya found out by waking home from practise and spotting the TV.  Poor little Ben and Five never did get to go to their fathers funeral. Sweet Ben being hurt and, sadly, killed on a mission and intelligent Five ran away and never came home.

* * *

 

As Vanya walked into the academy all she could feel was nostalgia, which made her nervous. She was always left behind or forgotten in this house, it's why she left, she couldn't take having feel like that anymore. Vanya spotted her sister, Allison and brother Diego. Once they both spooted her they both had different reactions, Allison smiled sadly but Diego looked angry. 

"Vanya it's nice to see you again! How are you" Allison went up to her smaller sister and gave her a hug,

"oh uhm I've been good" Vanya spoke quietly, Allison smiled and was about to say something only to be cut if by Diego,

"Yeah it sure is  _nice_ to see you after what? 17 years?" Diego spoke harshly, Vanya turned her head to the floor, used to having her sibling berate her like this.

"Hey at least she came!" Allison turning to face Diego, frowning.

"It's okay Allison I shouldn't have come, I doesn't matter anyway" Vanya spoke quietly, but not trying to have a argument between eachother.

Allison turned to her and frowned, "No its okay you're here for dads funeral, please stay" Allison spoke sploftly as if speaking to a shy child.

Before Vanya got a chance to respond Luther walked him, and had he always been that big? "Hello everyone, I'll call everyone down when the funeral will start, its in the courtyard--if anyone sees Klaus could one of you tell him" they all nod.

Before Luther left Diego started speaking, "what have you been eating up in space Luther?! You're massive!" he snorted, but Luther blushed slightly and went back into the living room. "Well that was weird" they all agree and head their way up to their rooms

* * *

 Diego passes Klaus' room on the way to his and hears talking inside, belonging to klaus. "man my room hasn't changed a bit! I wonder if-" there was a pause "-- what do you mean there isn't? How do you know? Have you been here instead of haunting me?!" ah klaus must be speaking to a ghost again, he did that a lot. Seeing as he wasn't talking anymore Diego decided to knock on the door, " hey Klaus it's me Diego, Luther wanted to let you know that he'll call down for dad's funeral and its in the courtyard" just as he finshed klaus opened the door, and he could say looked way different than he did when he moved out. Klaus had eyeliner on, a fluffy black coat and what looked like Allison's old skirt.

Klaus looked.. Happy to say the least, "heyy diegoooo" yep he's high, "I've not seen you in what?" klaus looked to the side, "16 years! That's so long! How are you pal!" returning his look to Diego.

"I'm good klaus, nice to see you haven't changed" Diego smiled.

"hah the funny thing is I have! I was wearing boring trousers when I got here but I found Allison's skirt and I think it just brings the outfit together don't you think?" klaus looked happy showing of Allison's, or now his skirt

"looked great klaus, I'm going to go to my old room now see you later" Diego moved away from klaus' room towards his trying not to laugh because of how ridiculous his brother looks.

* * *

 "you know he looked like he wasn't trying to laugh at you then." a voice of to the side spoke to Klaus, Ben. He closed his door and looked at him.

"Well excuse me but its not my fault he doesn't understand fashion unless it punched him in the face!" klaus spoke to him still looking around his room.

"you should stop y'know, drugs, and stop looking for a fact, any drugs in here would've been expired by now.." Ben walks? Floats towards klaus.

"brother dearest that just adds flavour! Maybe a little more excitement! Aha! Knew I had a few hidden in here!" klaus picks up a pill and dry swollows it. "And now we wait-" just as he said that the ground started to shake and klaus stands up to look at Ben "is this happening for you too?!"

Ben looks at him, "yeah I recommend going outside we can't have two dead brothers in the family."

As they all came outside they spotted a black hole or something, with what looks like a human figure, "everyone get behind us! " Luther and Diego stands in front of them all, but klaus pushes past them holding a fire extinguisher, uses it and throws it in as Diego pulls him back. "What was that supposed to do!" Allison shouts at klaus.

"I don't know! Do you guys have a better idea?!"

As klaus said that the small figure started to get clearer, and soon enough they came through landing on the floor with a grunt. The siblings started walking forwards to have a closer look.

The small figure, which they all realise to be a young boy, in ripped clothing looks up. "Does anybody else see little number Five?" klaus said causing Five to look at them in wide shocked eyes.

"I-I made it back" Five shockly spoked wobbly standing up, shivering.

Vanya sees this and suggests they all go inside to talk. 

* * *

 

Five as soon as he got inside he quickly searched cupboards for food. "uh what was that!" Diego asks,

"yeah you were missing for 18 years then you come back looking near enough the same" Allison's asks as Five looks over at them eating a sandwich with so much fillings.

"I was gone for 18 years?" Five asks, "I was only gone for 2 years, at least I think it was 2 years" as he said that he shocked everyone

"wait does that mean you time travelled?" Vanya asks quietly, "where? What happened?"

Five looked down sighing, "what date is it?"

"24th March" Vanya said

Five looked at them cynically, "the things I may tell you may shock you, but when I jumped for the first time I saw nothing." they all looked confused at that, "let me rephrase that. I was the last living human on earth for two years unable to get back home, and for ten months I was a worker for these assassins who travel through time" everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say.

"you were alone for two years? How did you survive?" klaus asks sadly, finding out his brother was alone. 

"I ate whatever I could find, bugs, weird animals, I drank rain water or alcohol as it was easier to find, sometimes I found coffee and made that" Five says matter of factly. "I did once find some cheese cake a year in and it was rotten, i swear it put me off deserts" five looked down to carry on eating his food.

"wait, wait, wait we are going to gloss off the fact you worked for assassins? You killed people?" Luther said causing five to look up and sigh, he's been doing that alot now.

"it was my only way to survive any longer, there is a reason why my clothes barely fit me anymore number one." five says sticking his chin up.

Allison looked confused, "why didn't you just travel back?" five looked at her with his peculiarly cold green eyes. 

Five gave a short hollow laugh, "you don't think I tried as soon as I made my way into that hell hole? I kept trying for months to come back here but eventually gave up. Dad was right I fell into the lake" Five rubs his hands over his eyes feeling older than he actually is, he looks up at everyone. 

"when I teleported I found a newspaper page with the date, 29th March. That is when the world ends." he kept talking ignoring the shocked faces. "I ran back to the academy to find it in ruins, but I found you guys under rubble, at first it was difficult to know who you guys were until I found-" he choked up "- until I found--klaus' body, and I saw the wrists" he pulled up his sleeve to show the umbrella tattoo.  "I believe you all fought the person responsible for the end of the world and lost."

Luther looks at him shocked, "that's a week away.. Couldn't have you come earlier? Why didn't you go back around when you disappeared?"

"oh so you'd have time to prepare for the end of the human race? I couldn't come any earlier because I didn't have enough strength, coming here now made me feel like my body was being ripped apart so you are all lucky to have me here to tell you this!" Five slammed his hand down on the table standing up." I may still be only 15 to all of you but believe me I've seen so much death and destruction to make someone insane!" they all looked surprised at his outburst." you know I could've just stayed, lived out my life as a assassin killing people, but I'm _soo_ nice for wanting to save my family" as he said that Five got more and more angry and left them in the kitchen stunned to the news they just found out.


	2. The Funeral Fight

Five walked into the living space and saw a portrait of him above the fireplace, glaring at it he thought out loud, "of course he would get a painting of me. Trying to seem like a good  _father_ " Five spits the words out like venom.

Vanya walked in and saw him looking at his painting, "he got that painted a few days after you went missing"

Five turned towards her, "doubt he even looked for me" he said sincerely

"he didn't, but we all did. I'm happy youre back Five, we missed you." she says quietly.

Five looked back at the painting then down to the floor, "I read your book, found it in a library that was still standing. It's good all things considering, pretty balsy" Vanya looked at him,

"dad didn't even read it, but I know they all did and they hate me" she looked sad, "if you read it I'm guessing you know about Ben?"

Five looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "was it bad?" Vanya knew this translates to was he in pain when he died,

Vanya stayed quiet for a minute to think if her words, "yeah.." knowing he would detect if she lied or not. He looked down upset, Vanya knew he and Ben were as close as she was with Five, he never tried to insult him like he did with the others, Ben seemed too kind for that.

* * *

 

Soon enough Vanya and Five made their way to the courtyard to have the funeral. 

Five stood in the middle of Klaus and Allison, Diego stood close to Grace and Vanya, Luther in front of them holding dads urn, Pogo walked up to everyone.

"guess we should get started then" Luther said to the group in front of him and poured the ashes out, them all falling to the ground. "would've been better with some wind" he says, "would anyone like to say some words?" everyone is quiet, all knowing what their father were truly like. Pogo decided to talk in the silence drawing all eyes to him.

"Sir Reginald Hargreaves made me what I am today, for that, I am forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend and I'll miss him very much" Diego decided at that point to start speaking with a fire in his eyes only meaning he was picking for a fight, with a cold laugh he spoke,

"He was a bad man and even worse father," everyone looked at him annoyed, but Luther started to look angry, "the world is better off without him"

"diego-" Allison warns, which seems to light more aggression in him,

"My name is Number Two. You know why? It's because  _he_ couldn't even be bothered to name us, mum named us." Grace purked up at her name was said,

"would anyone like something to eat, you all seem upset" she said smiling, with a quiet "no it's okay mum" from Vanya.

"Look if you want to pay your respects, do it, but don't lie about what kind of person he was" he looks over pointedly to Pogo then over to Luther, "you of all people Number One should be on my side here," Diego begin to walk up to Luther which only caused the larger man to grow angrier,

"you should stop now, I'm warning you" Luther said angrily,

Diego didn't listen just kept walking towards Luther, stopping right in front of him. "after everything he did for you? He had you shipped millions of miles away"

"Diego, stop talking."

Diego points his finger on Luther chest, "that's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" after that sentence Luther lunges at him, the smaller man dodges him quickly and throwing a punch, Pogo tuts and walks inside. 

Klaus sees this and puts his arm in front of Five trying to get him away from the fighting, Five didn't slap away his arm like he wanted to, he instead rolled his eyes and overall looked miffed by what's going on, his family have not matured at all since he left, only getting taller and stronger.

As Diego and Luther were fighting, Vanya shouts at them to stop while Klaus was egging them on, the two of the men eventually ended up near Ben's statue, Diego pushing him violently making Luther fall into the statue causing it to fall and break. "There goes Ben's statue" Allison mutters passing klaus and Five waking into the house. Klaus looks the the side quickly to see Ben watching them with a frown, he knows Ben didn't like the statue but knows it upset him seeing a memorial knocked down and broken. 

Vanya spots Diego taking out one of his knifes and she panics, "Diego! no!" she shouts, Five spots the knife and mutters, rolling his eyes, "not changed a bit, clearly" with that he disappears into the house

Diego throws the knife as Luther walks towards him, aiming not to kill, the knife catches his arm causing Luther to stop and place his hand over the cut and cause him to walk inside. 

Vanya with a sudden urge of confidence walks up to Diego, "you never know how to stop do you? He was my father too"

Which the taller man spoke sharp and  quiet to her, "you have enough material for you sequel yet?" and he watches how all the confidence seeps out of her as she quickly walks inside passing Klaus ignoring the sad look he gives her. Diego walks towards his mother and calls her to attention to come inside.

Klaus laughs bitterly, making Ben frown," best funeral ever!" he walks to the ash's, talking a drag of his cigarette and digging it into the pile, kneeling down he spoke, "I bet your loving this! The team at its best, like old times!" with that he stands up calling for Ben to follow him, turning towards his brother he spoke, "well get you a even better memorial Ben, something you'd like, not what the old man wanted" Ben smiled and followed him inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure in this I used some words that were mainly from Britain, despite I try to have American spelling in this, since it's from America.  
> Anyway I hoped you all liked this! ❤️


	3. Coffee pots and gun shots

When Five went inside he was angry, his siblings are more childish than he is, a actual child. How are they going to save the earth if they can't even speak to eachother without arguing. He's just going to have to do everything himself.

Five starts to leave the house but gets stopped by Klaus, "hey bud! Where you going?" Five looks at him and sighs,

"I'm going to find where to get some good coffee" Klaus smiles

"oh! You need a driver, Diego can drive he always drives me and he's about to go out now, come on" Klaus grabs Gives arm and pulls him outside to diegis car, five could feel his irritation grow.

* * *

 

Diego steps out the house to see Five with a scowl on his face with his arms crossed and Klaus smiling at him next to his car, "you guys want something from me?" he asks, 

"Well yes! Five wants some coffee and I just want to go out for a ride with my two favourite brothers!" Klaus answer then looks to his side at seemenly nothing and mouths something.

Diego sighs and let's them in then get in. "there's a doughnut shop near hear, they sell coffee. The one we used to go to as kids" Klaus' eyes lit up and he leans forwards,

"oooh! Griddys doughnuts? I love that place! We've not been there in years! Let's goooo!" Diego starts the car while Five rolls his eyes, he's really the picture of a rebelling teenager like this.

* * *

 As they pull up near the café a truck driver steps inside and Five eyes him, he would have information. They all got out the car and Five looks at them, "you guys are coming in too?" they both look at him, Diego answers first, "well yeah, Klaus wants food or something and you both can't drive, you'll both go on at me if I drive off" Klaus nods, agreeing with his brother. 

They all walk in and Five walks up to the counter while his two brothers sit at a table, Klaus reading through the menu. the server standing there getting the order from the man next to him, she then turns to him, "and what would you like sweetie? Or do you need time to decide?" Five looks at her,

"black coffee" she looks surprised and Klaus barks out a laugh looking at him. "you sure? We have other hot drinks" he gives her a look and she nods, "black coffee coming up"

* * *

 As Klaus orders his meal diego looks at Five and sees him talking to the man next to him and writes something on a napkin then the man gets up and leaves.

Klaus gets his meal and eats like he hasn't eaten in days. Diego spots 5 men in black uniform step in and hears Five sigh and places his mug down. Klaus and Diego tenses, they all had guns and they all walked towards their younger brother and point them at him, Diego brings his arm where his knifes are and eyes Klaus, mouthing ' _leave_ ' Klaus nods and gets up and runs out.

Five sighs again, "thought I would have more time before they found me" _they_? Diego thought, _people are after him?_ Five doesn't seem very shocked, he seems calm in fact.

The man closer to Five speaks, ignoring what he said, "let's be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us" Five looks at him but gives quickly glance to Diego, then back at the man looking calmer knowing that Klaus has gotten out to safety. "we just want to talk" the man says. Five looks at his mug,

"I've got nothing to say" Diego is still tense but is surprised by how calm five is right now, back when they were all younger he was the shoot first ask questions later. The man point a gun starts to gets annoyed,

"You think I want to shoot a kid?" Diego grabs his knife and holds it ready, "go home with that on my conscience?" Five looks up at him smug, Diego knew that look, he's ready to fight with a plan, "oh don't worry, you won't be going home" as quickly as he says that Five grabs the butter knife next to him and teleport only to stab the man closes in the neck. Diego stands up and throws a knife to the man near him through his back, then all hell breaks loose, the three remaining men starts shooting where Five was last. Instead Five grabs a pencil and teleport to the man near the door and stabs him the the crotch making him scream and he bend down only to have Five stab him in the eye, Diego winced that's definitely going to hurt.

Diego then throws a knife near the men by the cash register, looking like it was going to miss, the men didn't move only to have the knife swerve and hitting the one on the left through his neck, Five teleport again and grabs a plate throwing it at the last man knocking him on the floor, Five then walks over calmly and twists his neck breaking it. Diego let out a breath while th younger walked over and grabbed a box on the ground and he tuts.

"I need a knife" he says and Diego looks confused, "now! Unless you want more of them finding us, and by us I mean me!" Diego complies and passes him a knife, Five grabs it and walks to the counter and places the box down and rolls up his sleeves. Diego knew what he was about to do and grabs the hand with the knife, effectively stopping him,

"sorry why are you about to cut your arm?", Five looks annoyed and tries to pull his hand away, unable to he looks up at him,

"Fine, I have a tracker in my arm and I need to cut it out." Diego let's go, thinking he should ask about the tracker once it is out of his arm.

Diego looks away as Five cuts open his arm near his elbow, trying to ignore the squelch once he puts his fingers in searching for the tracker or the pained grunts. Finally Five pulls the tracker out and they both look at it. It looks like a pill capsule but with some lights on it flashing.

* * *

 

Both Diego and Five walk out the cafe and spot Klaus talking to himself in a allyway, Klaus then turns and spots them. He gets up and runs towards them, "are you both okay? All I could hear were gunfire and I didn't know if I should call the police or wait for you guys because you two are most likely going to sort the problem out yourselves!" Klaus then looks down to see Five holding his arm, "Five are you okay? Is that blood?"

 Five looks at him "yes and I need to go to Vanyas House, she should be near here" Diego looked angry at the mention of Vanyas name,

"why do you want to go to Vanyas when we have medical supplies at the house?" Five moved his look from Klaus to Diego,

"well unlike Vanyas House it won't being back bad memories of that man, and Vanya doesn't get in a fist fight when she's angry, now you can either drive me to her house or I'm walking there." he looks at him expectedly, Diego sighs and spots Klaus nodding, "fine I'll drive you but I'm not stepping into her house" Five nods,

"good enough for me". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know there were only 4 gunmen during that episode, I went back and counted them, but I wanted Diego to have some chance to use his power.  
>  But I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!! 💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a lil longer to post as i was kinda busy, but i hope you enjoy!

Once Klaus got out of the building all he could hear was shooting but then it all was silent, he looked over to Ben, "do you think it's a good idea if I call the police or someone?" he asked nervously. Ben gave him a flat look, "do you really think the police would believe you all about what happened, I mean what you going to say 'hey there's a bunch of people with guns shooting at my two brothers, one that went missing 17 years ago but can back a 15 year old'" Ben said moving his arms, "plus knowing those two those men are as good as dead" Klaus nodded agreeing.

He spotted Five and Diego talking and ran towards them, giving them a once over he sees that Five has blood on him, once he asked about it the smaller glossed it over and demanded to be taken to their dear sister vanyas house.

So that's how Klaus got stuck in that situation, all he wanted to do was have some food and spend time with his brother not be in a gunfight. Diego looked over at Five, "so you going to tell me why you are being hunted by people, and why you acted so calm about it?" Klaus missed this part, people are going after Five? Why? I guess they are going to find out now.

Five sighed, "well I broke protocol, and left them." Klaus was confused,

"wait breaking protocol means being shot down? What place did you say you worked at?" Klaus said, earning a look from Five,

"Well my old workplace was very extreme with punishment"

Diego turned his look from the road to them both, "but also what type of workplace puts a tracker in you?! Your 15!" Diego spoke harshly.

"Diego I assure you they didn't care about my age. If your acting like this about a tracker, you're going to hate the other things they did" Five looked amused speaking. Klaus looked at Ben, who looked worried about this new piece of information.

The car stopped and Five stood up, "well this is my stop" with that Five jumped out of the car leaving two (three including Ben) shocked brothers.

* * *

 

Vanya unlocked her door but stopped once she heard noise from inside her apartment, she slowly opened the door and took a look around. Nothing was out of place from what she can see. Suddenly she hears something dropping to the floor loudly from her bathroom and soon after a voice spoke sharply "crap" was all it said but Vanya knew that voice.

She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Five? Is that you in there? You need help?" she heard the first aid kid on her wall slam close and heard the door unlock.

Vanya moved a bit away from the door expecting Five to leave the bathroom,"I need a needle and thread" the younger said which caused a confused look from her, he sighed, rolling up his sleeve. Vanya sucked in some breath gasping,

"Five how'd this happen?" she said walking past him into the bathroom, him moving out the way to sit on the bathtub corner,

"oh don't worry I did this to myself" that caused a sharp, worried look from her,

"what! Oh god, let me stitch that up and we could talk yeah?" she spoke softly.

Five realising what she was implying immediately backtracked, "I did it to get a tracker out of me, don't worry" he winced when Vanya began cleaning the cut.

Vanya looked up slightly, "why did you have a tracker in you? What's happening Five, we've not seen you in years and you come back talking about apocalypses and trackers.." she sighs. Fives eyes soften at his sister, she's always worried more about other people than herself, he thinks the only big move she has done was release a book showing all their secrets. He wasn't mad of course, they have done a lot more worse things to her.

Five speaks after the treatment of his cut and then sitting down in the living room and getting a drink, "I should probably talk about what happened.." Vanya moves her look from the mug in her hands to her brother. "That day I disappeared from all was one of the worse things I've done, and I want to say I'm sorry. I never grew up with you all, instead I'm a child and my 'twin' sibling is adult, but I guess you never grew up with them." Vanya sighed, Five carried on speaking,  "when I left the house I got cocky, I time travelled first I travelled I'd say about 3 years, nothing bad happened, it was summer. Then I tried 4 years, things were closed and it was snowing. But then I got ballsy.. I jumped 10 years and saw the end of the world.. Everything was in shambles. There was fire and dust. " Five was beginning to get emotional, Vanya saw this and put her hand on his shoulder, Five looked up and gave a small pained smile."I made my way back to the academy looking for all of you, I only found Luther, Allison, Diego and Klaus. I never found you or Ben, I now know why with Ben, but I don't know why I couldn't find you. It got stuck in my head for a while that maybe I would find my sister alive and breathing and I wouldn't be alone but it never happened."

They both finished their drinks and Vanya spoke, "Five, I believe you but, its so hard to accept that.. You were missing for 17 years, we all grew up thinking you were dead or living the dream away from dad and suddenly you're back? You look the same and I just.." she stopped for a moment, carefully thinking her words." let's just talk about this in the morning okay? I have classes tomorrow, and we both need rest it's been a long day." she left and went to her room.

Five sighed, of course his sister would find this hard to accept. I mean why would it be easy, finding out your long long brother was trapped in a apocalyptic world for 2 years thinking any day would be his last and then came back years later to stop it, you'd have to be mad to accept it, but sadly it's true the world is ending in 7 days and he doesn't know how to stop it. 


	5. Delores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some bad words in this (eg swears) but I hope yall enjoy anyway!

Once Five made sure Vanya was asleep, he left. Five needed to get someone who helped him through the 2 years alone, Delores. Now Five when he first met her thought she was another human, someone who survived to what happened to the world, he met her about 3 months in the quiet desolate land in a department store when he was looking for supplies, only managing to find cans of old fruit. It was still quiet dusty with fire smoke spread everywhere he's been. Then he saw her among the ruble, Five wasn't going to bring her along his travels at first, but he was so tired of being alone. Anything that even resembles a human being he would've gotten attached to, so he brought her with him, naming her Delores. After about a week he heard her speak, she spoke calmly, encouraging him to carry in living so he could save his family. 

* * *

 

Once at the department store Five saw her standing there, she looked different than how he remembered her, this time she had red hair. Five smiled softly, “Hi Delores, I uh.” he cleared his throat, there's no time to get emotional now, “I've not seen you in a while. I've had a difficult couple of days, but it's good to see you”

“Hello my dear, it is wonderful to see you as well.” Five smiled, he's happy to hear her voice again after a while. 

Suddenly he saw two people, and they both had guns, he panicked, they were going to hit Delores! “No!” he shouted and jumped out the way and watched in horror as they shot at Delores, knocking her over and tearing her torso from her legs. As soon as they stopped he quickly ran over and grabbed her then ran back behind a clothes rack. He whispered to her as he put on the ground, “I’ll be back” and then ran off to find something to keep him and Delores safe. 

Five ended up finding a trowel with spiked ends, perfect, he thought to himself. He looked quickly above the stand to see where the masked person's were and then quickly teleported to the on with the pink dog mask and slashed their throat knocking them down. Crap Five thought as he quickly jumped away, the mask stopped the trowel from doing any serious damage. 

Five quickly began to run back to where Delores was, grabbing a bag to keep her in while they both ran away from this mess. 

He quickly put Delores in the black bag muttering a small sorry for putting her there. Five tried to jump, but however, he isn't able to. Five begin to panic, the last time he wasn't able to jump he got stuck in a wasteland. This time he chooses to run and hide, hopefully to try and trick them into thinking he's jumped. 

Five spotted a area he could hide, behind the counter would work, it's a bit of a run away but he might just be able to make it without having a bullet in him. Five counted down from 3 to start running.. 3, he looks at the two hit men, refilling their guns.. 2, he quickly and quietly takes a few steps, and 1! Five sprints out from his hiding point getting ready to jump over a small stand, he hears sirens, great a perfect distraction. 

The two people stop shooting at Five to look over to the noise and look back seeing nothing but some flashing blue and red lights. Five hears a female voice speak, “The kid must've jumped..” she sounds tired, then a male voice, more softer than the females speaks, 

“there's other times, we got to get away now. Police here” the female growls in frustration and they both walk off. 

Five is tired. He's tired of all of this, but for now he has to get back to the house and find out about the eye, where it came from, he doesn't have time to rest. 

Police are beginning to enter the building, Five takes that que as to jump out, the young boy sighs, happy that he can still jump. 

* * *

 

Five walks into his family house, sweaty and tired, which isn't a new feeling. Growing up here you would be constantly exhausted, and living in a apocalypse didn't help. At this point Five has never known a time where he was well rested and now soaked in sweat. 

Luther and Allison came out of the living room talking, Allison first noticing Five. Allison nudged Luther who looked over at Five, his brows rising with worry. “Five?” he spoke causing the child to look over at them, “you, uh, okay there? Tough night?” Allison frowned, Luther does not know how to speak to children. 

“yeah, you're looking kinda..” Allison stopped to think of the right word, “drained? What happened?”

Five sighed, better get this over with. “well my dear siblings, I am tired. First the coffee shop I was at with Diego and klaus got shot up because the commission do not want me to stop the end of the world, then after I go into a department store to grab.. Something, that got shot up too! But I can't stop to rest because all of you are too far up your own asses to actually realise that this little dispute is not going help anyone!” Allison and Luther were shocked, they rarely saw Five this angry when they were kids. Sure he was irritable, but he never got to a point where he shouted at them. 

Allison stepped in, seeing as Luther was terrible at speaking in general without causing a actual argument, but also as she was the actual parent around here, at least one that isn't made out of metal and actually loved her kid. “Five? Two places you were at were shot at, and they were hunting you? Are you okay?” Allison spoke in the softest voice she could manage. 

Fives bright eyes moved over to her, sending a shiver down her back, “I'm fine” he spat out, “I wasn't shot, if that's what you're asking” Luther broke his silence, 

“what do you mean if that's what you're asking? That sounds like something else has happened to you”

Five looked at his arm and rolled his sleeve back, which they both only just noticed was covered in blood, they both stepped over to him quickly, questions on the tips of their tongues, which Five answered without them needing to speak. “its been cleaned and bandaged, Vanya did it for me once she heard me in her bathroom.” he looked up to them after looking at his arm, “I had a tracker in me I had to cut out so they couldn't follow me” the two adults look from his arm to his face shocked, both speaking over each other

“A tracker?!”

“why!?”

“God could you two just shut up?! I have--had a tracker in me because of this very reason. If I were to leave before my contract ended I could be terminated or brought back, and it looks like in my case, since I'm doing something more extreme then going to see my family or go on a holiday.” Five cut over them. 

Both of their faces looked confused, “what do you mean terminated five?” Allison said, 

“I broke contract, and messing with time isn't a.. Great thing to do. The butterfly effect, if you will, one small thing I could do, would mess up history. For example in one of my old jobs I had to..” Five struggled with giving out his assignment, “I had to, let's say knock over a few candles, throw a few fire balls on a few flammable things, to start the great fire of London, this not only made humans want to advance and not use something that could cause so much destruction after that.. If not it still might have been years til the first light bulb was invented but also helped kill some rats and fleas that carried the plague ” 

Allison sighed, looking like she understood, “so.. So they are going after you because you're trying to change something that could affect the whole of human history, not something like stepping on a stick and breaking it, for example” Five looked at her, nodding, confirming her thought, Luther on the other hand looked horrified that his 15 year old brother managed to cause so much distraction. 

Five, suddenly remembering Delores, “well, fun talking about all the things I've done tonight but I'm going to get changed and find out how the world ends. Bye” Five shows his signature smirk and jumps away from his two siblings to his room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been kinda busy with life so I wasn't able to post (I am writing more chapters to my other fics though, especially some of the text fics)  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! 💞

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like! I may have wrote Five kinda different here than in the show cause I wanted to investigate what ptsd could do to a child (sad thought I know) and he is 15 in this so he hasn't had his full doasge of pain yet  
> I also wanted to have their relationships a little better than in the show, having them have certain groups ie klaus and Diego  
> I'm not going to have any loving relationships as the luther/Allison made me kinda uncomfortable even if they were raised boarding school style, but no hate if youre okay with that  
> I was going to make a part angstier by having Five say "the only reason I didn't off myself was because I wanted to see my family again" but I thought that would be too much.


End file.
